


Through My Veins

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: Who knew newly turned vampires are not only very hungry but needy too? Yixing certainly doesn't mind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: exo'rotic round three





	Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood-drinking, biting, blood play  
> Prompt: (A) is a new teething vampire and (B) likes the throbbing sensation that comes after (A) claims his neck for his own relief and pleasure  
> Author's note: this exists only so i can gush over how sexy fangs are... i have no excuse... not beta-read, we die like men

Yixing throws the pain medication into his basket with unneeded and unasked force. A bunch of carrots has already met the same fate earlier. He's never dealt with a teething vampire before but of course, the first time he does, it has to be his boyfriend of two years. 

Baekhyun had never thought he had some vampire blood in him, but the council found out about him anyway a few months before, and he immediately jumped on the opportunity. It's better to be a low tier vampire than a generic witch, at least in twisted like a pair of old headphones Baekhyun logic. Yixing doesn't agree with that sentiment, he's proud to be a healing witch, just like his ancestors, but it doesn't mean he won't support his significant other in a time of need. Even though he's wrong, and Yixing plans on having a serious discussion with him on that topic at some point, probably after he's done with the whole transformation thing.

It's been six months since the council turned Baekhyun and, to Yixing’s dismay, it means he's finally teething. To Yixing's surprise, the whole process is very similar to the one humans go through as babies, which means he needs a lot of teething gel, something to chew on for Baekhyun and pain medication. Also condoms, because getting turned into a creature of the night comes with a few caveats like seeing in the dark, not aging (if you consume human blood on a regular basis), and no refractory period. Yixing's not mad about the last one.

“Please don’t judge me,” Yixing says to the cashier, even though the store’s located in a part of town that has a lot of supernatural residents and very weird and specific purchases probably aren’t out of the ordinary.

“You know, the thing about people working in customer service is that we don’t care until the client points out something. I wouldn’t even notice that you were buying a… bunch of carrots, condoms, lube, ox blood, teething gel, and lavender. Oh, and some pink hair dye, nice. Now I wonder what kind of weird shit you’re into. Before I’d have assumed you needed the blood and lavender for a spell and the rest for, you know, your own enjoyment,” the man says as he rings the products up. He’s tall, kind of lanky and looks very tired, Yixing wonders why, but he won’t ask, he doesn’t want to be annoying.

He laughs. “I’ll remember that,” he says while putting the things into his bag. “See you around.” He waves at the cashier who waves back awkwardly like he’s doing it for the first time in his life. 

Baekhyun’s been running a low fever for the last few days, which is normal for teething babies according to the internet and Yixing’s mom, and everything his mom says is usually correct. Yixing can’t help but be concerned for Baekhyun’s well-being though, he’s his boyfriend after all and it’s impossible to turn a blind eye to his discomfort. As soon as he gets home, he makes him some tea and a snack, so he has something to swallow with the pills. Baekhyun isn't even a half-blood vampire, a quarter at most, and that's still a generous estimate, so his body is able to get some energy from human food. 

Yixing's extremely thankful for that because while he's very desensitized to the sight of blood, even his own, getting enough of it to feed a newly turned vampire has been a challenge. Luckily, after the first few months, Baekhyun doesn't need more than a mouthful a day—which is where Yixing comes in.

The first couple of times he had to feed Baekhyun—they were hard to arrange alright. He’s used to drawing blood for magic purposes, a lot of healing spells require it as an ingredient. That means Yixing has a lot of vials and small bottles full of it, but he had underestimated how hungry Baekhyun would be as a fledgling. Yixing’s sure that if he weren’t specifically a healing witch, he’d have to ask someone else to provide the blood for him.

You wouldn’t be able to tell that Yixing had to use magic on himself to feed Baekhyun if it weren’t for the fact that type of magic purifies everything it comes in contact with, including skin and hair for some reason. And since Baekhyun drunk several liters of cleansed, magical blood, his hair turned fucking white. Yixing doesn’t know why that happened, maybe he used the wrong spell, maybe that’s what was supposed to happen, maybe some deity pulled a prank on him, it doesn’t matter. 

What matters is that Baekhyun can experiment with different hair dyes now and Yixing's heart swells with joy when he sees his boyfriend excited about a new shade of pink he can try.

"Are we playing hair salon today?" Yixing asks when Baekhyun's already taken his pain medication and is happily chewing on a particularly big carrot. 

Baekhyun nods and looks at him, clearly pondering something. "Unless—maybe you want to?" He takes a strand of Yixing's light hair between his fingers. Healing magic purifies everything it comes in contact with, and Yixing has been around it for his whole life. 

His hair isn't completely white like Baekhyun's, sure it's light, but it's because of his constant exposure, not a mishap with cleansed blood. He doesn't even remember his natural hair color.

Yixing smiles. "Sure."

🍷🍷🍷

Baekhyun isn't a good hairdresser and Yixing can already see that he missed a spot.

"Isn't this a little pointless?" he asks his boyfriend who looks like he committed a murder with the way his hands are tinted hot pink. "I'm giving this color three spells at most before it fades completely." 

"You're especially grumpy today, think positive! You can change hair color basically when you want to, no bleaching or color remover required." Baekhyun looks delighted and Yixing can't bring himself to let his exhaustion show and ruin this moment.

🍷🍷🍷

Yixing wakes up to Baekhyun gently biting his shoulder.

"I'm not your chewing toy," he says, his voice still rough from the sleep.

"You squeak when I bite down, close enough," Baekhyun says, sounding surprisingly awake.

_ That's not good. _

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda," he answers and presses his hips to Yixing's ass. He can feel how hard Baekhyun is. "But I woke up because I had a dream about you." 

Yixing rolls his eyes as he turns his head to face Baekhyun.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, you're literally the man of my dreams, that's where you belong." 

"What was the dream about?" 

“You know this all-black suit you wear only when you’re  _ sure _ , you won’t be doing any magic? In my dream, you let me feed while you were wearing it, and the blood stained the collar by your silk shirt.” Baekhyun smiles against Yixing’s lips, his razor-sharp fangs barely brushing against his delicate skin. 

“You are just hungry, jeez,” Yixing laughs. 

“And touch starved, and horny.”

“These things go together for you, that’s nothing new,” Yixing says as Baekhyun slides down his underwear and reaches between his legs, cupping his still soft cock. "Why do your fantasies always revolve around  _ me _ having to clean up  _ your _ mess?" 

"You're too pretty, I can't help it." Baekhyun rolls Yixing on his back, spreading his legs under the covers, and reaches for the lube packet laying on the bedside table.

The witch can't help his soft moans when his boyfriend starts gently fingering him. He's prepped before bed because situations like these aren't an exception, they're frequent enough that Yixing to knows what to expect.

It doesn’t take long before Baekhyun slips into him, stretching Yixing in just the right way, filling him up to the brim.

"Aren't you going to move?" Yixing asks when his boyfriend starts kissing his neck instead. 

"I need to get my nutrition first," Baekhyun chuckles. "Besides, I like having you so close." 

Yixing doesn't say anything, but he likes it too, it's… surprisingly comfortable and relaxing. He wants Baekhyun to need him, for feeding, for pain relief, for emotional support, even for having his dick kept nice and warm. Because he needs him too, he loves him, and he knows Baekhyun loves him back.

When Baekhyun moves to get better access to his neck, Yixing pushes back, trying to get him to move, change the angle, anything, he'll take anything. 

"If you're patient, pet," he cups Yixing's jaw, moving his head back and runs his thumb across his bottom lip. Yixing's breath hitches at the name. "I'll do anything you ask for."

"Anything?" Yixing whispers. 

"Yes."

"Will you finally vacuum the carpet like I asked you yesterday?" Yixing asks in the most serious tone of voice he's capable of while having Baekhyun’s perfect dick up his ass. 

Baekhyun's high-pitched laughter rings in Yixing's ears and it makes him laugh as well, he's extremely aware of Baekhyun moving inside him. 

“I’ll do that free of charge. You need to think of something else, Xing."

"I thought you were a vampire, not a genie?" At this point Yixing is just asking for it.

Baekhyun chuckles but Yixing knows that he should stop being a brat. "I want to ride you," he whispers into Baekhyun's ear. "But first, you need to eat."

He doesn't even finish the sentence before Baekhyun finds the right spot and bites down, hard, his sharp teeth penetrating Yixing’s skin without much resistance. It hurts, it genuinely fucking hurts at first but after the first few seconds the venom starts working and Yixing feels himself melt into Baekhyun, his muscles relaxing.

He can feel him moving his jaw up and down, swallowing the crimson liquid drop by drop, feeding himself. Yixing wants to lose himself in the feeling, wants to watch as blood,  _ his blood _ , dribbles down his neck, pools over his collarbones, and soaks the white sheets beneath. He knows he can’t let that happen.

"You've got enough." He taps on Baekhyun’s shoulder, giving him a signal to stop. Baekhyun licks the throbbing puncture, his saliva helping it heal faster. Yixing pulls him into a kiss, still tasting the blood on Baekhyun's tongue. He likes the slight sting, it reminds him that Baekhyun's his. 

Yixing touches the sensitive skin around the bite mark and mutters a healing spell under his breath, the wound slightly tingling. He rolls them over, pinning his boyfriend under his weight.

"Not fair, you distracted me." Baekhyun attempts a pout, but he looks rather pleased..

"You're like a well-fed cat now," Yixing jokes. "Too lazy to move a centimeter.  _ You're  _ my pet now."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm surely not a cat. Have you met a shapeshifter? They're fucking terrifying!"

Yixing gets it, Minseok—his coworker and one of the shapeshifters Baekhyun’s referring to, could easily be described as terrifying if one meet him before his morning coffee. "You're my little bat. Baby Dracula."

"Dracula is kind of problematic," Baekhyun laughs. "You know, mass murder and stuff. Carmilla is way better. She's an unproblematic queen—well, maybe not, but I like the homoeroticism." 

Yixing groans at his boyfriend's ability to easily pronounced six-syllable words at 3 am, and reaches to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. Baekhyun’s pupils are overblown, making his eyes seem much darker than they normally are, his blinding-white teeth are on full display. Yixing reaches with his hand to inspect his swollen gums to see whether the fangs will retract soon; they should. His thumb catches on the sharp tooth, making a drop of blood bloom on his skin.

Baekhyun takes Yixing’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and licking the puncture to help it heal.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he says to Baekhyun, retracting his fingers from his mouth and tilting his chin up and starting to kiss his neck.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying—doing this?”

“Maybe, but I don’t care. I want to take care of you like I’ve been doing for months, my baby bat,” Yixing chuckles at the ridiculousness of the nickname as he chooses a good place to mark Baekhyun, his cock still buried deep inside him. 

Baekhyun groans softly and bucks his hips, clearly getting impatient and desperate, looking for some kind of friction. Yixing pins his hands over his head and grins, enjoying Baekhyun submitting to him, baring his neck even more. The vampire is much stronger than him now, but he won’t dare to make Yixing do anything, he knows he lost.

“You know that I don’t have to let you come, right? One quick spell, that's all it would take. And you would thank me for it,” Yixing says grinning, enjoying the hopeless look on Baekhyun’s face. 

“Yes…” Baekhyun says, his eyes cloudy with lust.

“That’s what you should get for waking me up in the middle of the night, expecting that I abide by your every demand. I could just use your body and leave you needy… But tonight I’m gonna be nice.” 

Yixing arches his back and lets go of Baekhyun’s wrists. His movements are slow at first, barely moving up and down. Baekhyun’s hands travel to his waist, helping him keep the rhythm steady as he bucks his hips. Yixing decides to stop moving.

“You should work for it, baby,” he says caressing Baekhyun’s cheek and squeezing his cock as his thrusts deepen, making Yixing throw his head back to show off the bite mark. He’s Baekhyun’s, and he’ll take any opportunity to prove that. “Like this, Baek, like this…” 

With time Baekhyun’s movements become more and more jagged, it doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to come inside Yixing, filling him up to the brim with his cum. Yixing tugs at his cock a few times before bringing himself to completion too, and ultimately collapsing on his boyfriend’s chest. He wishes he could draw this out, make Baekhyun work for his orgasm too, but it’s way too late for games like this. Maybe Baekhyun will make up for it with a quickie before Yixing leaves for work later.

When he sneaks out to the bathroom a few minutes later, with Baekhyun already sound asleep under the covers, he chuckles upon seeing his reflection in the bathroom mirror—his hair is pastel pink now. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day/night~


End file.
